


It Just Kinda Happened

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out about Sam's demon powers the hard way.</p>
<p>Challenge: Dean/Sam, picture, chrome, root, "Sucks to be you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Kinda Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the LJ community wincest_fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't like Sam had _asked_ for Dean to walk in on him and Ruby doing demon stuff. It just kinda happened. The way car crashes and train wrecks and broken noses just kinda happened.

And the way Dean was looking at him now, Sam was relatively sure he was in for the latter.

Sure, he had tried to stop the demonic exorcism when Dean walked in, but by then it had been too late. The girl was dying, just like everyone else he had tried to save so far. But it was okay, he was learning, he'd be able to control it better soon. Then he'd be able to keep them alive.

Of course, all Dean saw was Sam's hand outstretched towards an innocent girl, her hands clutching at her neck for release. Sam saw Dean out of the corner of his eye, but what could he do? The black smoke was billowing downwards, towards the fiery pit Sam had conjured up. It was too late to stop it now.

Dean would recognize the smoke, and he knew Sam better than Sam knew himself. Dean would know that Sam was only trying to save her. But would that be enough?

Sam remembered, vividly, Dean telling him not to go dark side. Hell, Dean must have said it at least a dozen times. It was ingrained in Sam's mind. And Sam had agreed. And then he went ahead and did it anyway.

Dean was frozen with shock, watching the whole display until it was over. Sam figured he must have been dying to intervene, but he wouldn't risk injuring Sam. After all, Dean had no idea how this worked. He didn't know how to save the girl without hurting Sam. He didn't even know if he could.

Sam couldn't look at Dean. He just put his arm down, and checked the girl's pulse. She was dead.

Of course.

Dean drew his gun and pointed it at Ruby. "Lady, you got five seconds to tell me who you are and what the fuck you're doing before I blow your brains out."

Ruby put her arms up. "Dean, don't shoot. It's me, Ruby."

Dean clicked the safety off his gun. "One."

"Sam, a little help here, please," Ruby implored, her eyes quickly jumping to Sam and then back to the gun.

"Two."

"Dean...," Sam began to explain, but couldn't find the words.

Dean's eyes flickered to Sam's face, then back to Ruby's. "Three."

"Sam!" Ruby waved her arms at him, gesturing for him to explain.

"Four."

"Dean, stop. Ruby, you should go." Sam cocked his head towards the door.

"Um, yeah," Ruby agreed, turning around to leave.

Dean went to shoot, but Sam held onto his arm. Sam watched as Ruby left, trying to figure out what he could say to Dean to make him understand.

"Sam, what the fuck?"

"Let her go, Dean. I'll explain what's going on, I swear."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, then he tilted his face and nodded angrily. "Damn right, you will. And it better be fucking good, too. You told me she was gone, Sam!"

Sam nodded. "I know."

"You lied." Dean shook his head in disbelief.

Sam looked down, abashed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Dean laughed once, humorless. "You're sorry." He pointed to the dead girl lying on the floor. "What about her, huh? Are you sorry about her, too?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

Dean threw his hands up into the air. "Oh, so you're not sorry. You just killed some innocent little girl and everything's peachy keen, is that what's going on?"

It was Sam's turn to be pissed off now. "No, of course not! What the fuck, Dean? Do you really think I could do something like that?"

Dean shouted back, "I don't know, demon boy. Could you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's nice," Sam snorted. He took a steadying breath, then continued, "You know, you were gone for months, Dean, okay? _Months!_ And I told you I tried everything I could think of to get you back. You should have realized I would try this too!"

"Oh, do not, _do not_ blame this on me, baby brother. I have enough on my plate without you trying to pawn off your messes onto me." Dean started heaving, he was so pissed off.

Sam jabbed his finger in Dean's face. "Don't think you can just get to the root of the problem by being a dick, Dean, okay? Because you can't! Do you even know what I went though? _Do you? _"__

"Oh, well, sorry I wasn't around to help. I was _in hell_ at the time. And now, I'm having flashbacks of torture that look like a Nine Inch Nails video. But you know what, you're right. Sucks to be you. How about we trade places? I'll be the annoying baby brother who doesn't listen to common sense, and you can be the cool older brother who gives up his soul to save me. How about that?" Dean was way past caring or thinking. Each word was a dagger, aimed right at Sam's heart. 

__The daggers hit their mark._ _

__Sam looked like he wanted to scream, or cry, or maybe both. "Flashbacks? Dean, I… I thought you didn't remember."_ _

__Dean looked at Sam, then ran a hand over his face, and exhaled slowly. He gave a little shrug. "I didn't. Now I do, a little."_ _

__Sam's mouth fell open, horrified._ _

__Dean shook his head, and motioned with his hands to forget about it. "It's nothing, Sam."_ _

__"How is it nothing?"_ _

__Dean shrugged again. "Whatever. What am I gonna do, cry? No, I don't think so."_ _

__Sam smirked sadly and looked down. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all._ _

__Dean grabbed his arm and tugged. "Let's go, man. I parked her right outside. I don't want to get mud on her chrome. Why can't you practice being evil in a nicer place, dude? Like, one with a parking lot?"_ _

__Sam laughed, thankful for the banter. "Sorry, not too many places open this time of night. Abandoned shacks are kinda the norm."_ _

__Sam followed Dean outside and into the Impala. He settled into the seat as Dean began to drive away._ _

__"Seriously," Dean continued, smirking, "It's like a picture from Tim Burton or something. Creepy."_ _

__"Are you scared?" Sam raised an eyebrow, jokingly._ _

__Dean was quiet for a while. Then, quietly, "Only of losing you."_ _

__Surprise made Sam stiffen._ _

__"Sorry, was that weird? That was weird, right?" Dean fumbled for the radio and stared to blast cock rock._ _

__Sam shut it off._ _

" _Dude,_ that was Metallica!" 

____"What do you mean, you're scared of losing me?" Sam was looking intently at Dean._ _ _ _

____Dean shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "I mean… Jeez, it's not that confusing, is it?"_ _ _ _

____Sam shook his head impatiently. "No, but why would you lose me? I mean, I know you're worried about my powers," Dean snorted, began to shake his head, and Sam continued, "but I'm working on them. They'll be under control soon. I'll be able to help a lot of people. Why are you shaking your head? Don't you believe me?"_ _ _ _

____Dean replied fast, trying to get it all out so he wouldn't have to say it again. "I know you're trying to help people, but it's not going to work. You killed that girl back there," Sam began to protest, but Dean hurried on, "accidentally, I'm sure. But it doesn't matter. You could try and save a thousand people with your powers, and even if you saved all of them, it wouldn't matter. Castiel said… Castiel said that if I didn't stop you, he would."_ _ _ _

____Sam was deadly silent for a minute. Then, "Why?"_ _ _ _

____Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "He's an angel. You have demon blood in you. Where's the confusion?"_ _ _ _

____Sam shook his head quickly. "No, why didn't you tell me earlier?"_ _ _ _

____"I just found out."_ _ _ _

____"Oh."_ _ _ _

____"I had a nightmare. I woke up. You weren't there. Castiel told me then."_ _ _ _

____"Oh… Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"It's fine, Sam."_ _ _ _

____There were silent for a minute._ _ _ _

____Dean cleared his throat. "Sam, I … I can't live without you."_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed, but Dean's glare shut him up._ _ _ _

____"I'm serious," Dean continued, "why do you think I made the deal in the first place, huh? You were right, it was selfish, and I don't care. I'd do it again. I'd do it a hundred times again if it meant we could be… Together."_ _ _ _

____Sam smiled and looked down. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Dean…"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I know. Bigger problems, right? But I just want you to know, Sam. I won't let them take you. I swear." Dean's eyes shone with resolve._ _ _ _

____Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of their motel. Sam waited until the car was in park, then reached over and ran his hand along Dean's jaw._ _ _ _

____"Sam, what are you..?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, and Sam could see the color rising in his cheeks._ _ _ _

____Sam smiled, leaned over, and kissed the side of Dean's face. "Don't worry," he whispered in Dean's ear, "I won't let them take me away from you."_ _ _ _

____Dean pulled away from Sam, looking awkward, and blushing harder now. "Dude, why'd you kiss my cheek?"_ _ _ _

____Sam grinned, then shrugged. "I dunno. It just kinda happened."_ _ _ _

____Dean scowled. "Don't think you can distract me from all this demonic sith power stuff."_ _ _ _

"What do you think _you_ know about it, angel boy?" Sam raised his eyebrow, smirking. 

Dean snorted," _Angel boy?_ That's weak, dude." He paused, then stuck his finger out in Sam's face. "And stop it! We need to talk." 

____"I know we need to talk. But first, can we order a pizza?" Sam got out of the Impala, and walked to their room. "I'm starving."_ _ _ _

____"I hear summoning up hellfire can do that to you," Dean quipped as he followed Sam into the room and closed the door behind them._ _ _ _

____*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _ _ _

_________fin._


End file.
